


Cannoodling and Cannolis

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s10e01 Extreme Prejudice, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Gibbs and Fornell during the Dearing situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannoodling and Cannolis

Gibbs sat at the table, eying the cannoli. He reached down, grabbed one, and brought it up to his mouth. Tobias sat across from him, nodding. “So, what's the game plan?” 

Gibbs lifted his eyebrows, chewing and swallowing his bite of dessert before replying sarcastically. “Find the bastard and kill him.” 

Tobias snorted. “No. I mean tonight. You want me to go home, or stick around?” He leaned back in the chair, and grabbed one of the pastries for himself, licking a little at it before taking a bite. 

Gibbs finished his and grabbed another, shrugging. “You gonna need to leave?” 

“Maybe, but that's always a possibility, Jethro. I'm asking you here. You want me to stick around tonight?” 

“Yeah.” Gibbs' answer was soft, and he could see Tobias lean in to hear it. “Yeah, I'd really like it if you stuck around.” 

“Then, consider it done.” Tobias stood up, moving around behind his lover. “I'm not the world's worst at gettin' the kinks out of your shoulders...” 

Gibbs snorted. “Works.” He took another bite of cannoli and a small bit dribbled down the side of his mouth. He reached up to grab it, but Tobias had moved around, leaned in, and licked it away. Gibbs relaxed a little at the touch. “Can't do too much, but ...” 

“We both need somethin', Jethro. It's been two weeks. Last week, I had Emily, and this week, you've been so involved in this clusterfuck. Besides, I wasn't even sure you were...” Gibbs looked up at his lover's face and saw his eyes close in memory. “They weren't sure about casualties yet, Gibbs. And I thought for damn sure I'd lost you... You're always in the thick of it.” 

“Wasn't this time,” Gibbs could hear the quaver in his own voice. 

“What's a four letter word for survivin' a terrorist attack?” 

Gibbs grunted. 

“C'mon, Jethro.” Tobias waited until Gibbs had wiped his hands on a napkin, then pulled him up to a stand. 

“Yeah, alright.” The two men walked up the stairs, neither letting go of the other as they walked.


End file.
